


Help Out or Get Out

by ShipperOfTheShips



Series: Short Multi Fandom Works [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Slight Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperOfTheShips/pseuds/ShipperOfTheShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How long have you been there, Sam?” he grunts, trying to sound irritated but not quite meeting his brother’s eyes.</p><p>“Long enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Out or Get Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenewkingofhell on ig](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thenewkingofhell+on+ig).



Sam, coffee in hand, is shuffling silently down the hall toward his bedroom when he notices the quiet breaths behind Dean’s door. For a moment, he worries that something is wrong, until he hears the sigh of his name in Dean’s rough voice. The coffee mug freezes inches away from his parted lips. _Oh my god,_ he thinks. With a look over his shoulder, Sam sets his mug on the ground and slowly opens the door a crack. The sight before him causes his jaw to drop.

Dean is sprawled on his bed, knees bent and spread apart. His right hand is wrapped around his leaking erection while the left dips down, fingertips lightly massaging his sensitive sack. Sam swallows and palms his own growing erection through his jeans as he realizes his brother is wearing one of his oversized t-shirts.

“Sammy,” Dean groans again, harder this time. Sam chooses this moment to clear his throat, announcing his presence. Dean jerks and yanks the hem of the shirt down over his straining dick.

“How long have you been there, Sam?” he grunts, trying to sound irritated but not quite meeting his brother’s eyes.

“Long enough,” Sam answers, leaning against the doorjamb. Dean drags his hand over his face before groaning with feigned annoyance.

“Well, Sam, either lend a hand or leave me alone,” Dean suggests sarcastically, not really expecting Sam to step into the room, closing the door behind himself. He also doesn't expect his brother to kick off his boots and crawl onto the bed next to him. “Uh, what're ya doin’ Sammy?”

“You gave me the option, Dean. Besides, I want to.” He gives his best puppy dog eyes as he trails a hand down his brother’s chest, “You're not really gonna kick me out are you?”

Dean answers by allowing Sam to pull the shirttail from his grasp, exposing his arousal to the cool air.

“We are _so_ going back to hell.”


End file.
